


Lessons in Self-Defense

by SherlockedTrekkie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, John is a little shit, M/M, Mrs Hudson approves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedTrekkie/pseuds/SherlockedTrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John teaches Sherlock how to kill a rubber dummy with a broomstick. Sherlockian confusion ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Self-Defense

"No, no, no! Like this!" John brings the broom handle down on the dummy’s head, "You want to hit here," he says, pointing directly between the rubber bust’s eyes, "Nowhere else."

Sherlock sighs, “Fine, but isn’t the point to incapacitate the assailant?”

"Well, in the long run, yes. But I’m trying to teach you a specific technique I learned in the army."

"Then I suppose I have to listen to you… Sir."

John rolls his eyes and salutes, “Thank you. Now where were we?”

"Here," Sherlock replies, going to strike the dummy again.

"Here, try it on me," John demands, stepping in front of the detective’s arm.

"I don’t want to hurt you, John," Sherlock replies, visibly concerned for the older man.

"I was in the army, remember? I live with you, for God’s sake! I think I can handle it. Now come at me!”

"If that’s really what you want, I’ll do it," Sherlock tells his friend, turning to strike.

***

"Sherlock? You ok?"

The detective sits up on the couch, holding his head. “Aughh… I think so. You truly are as good as you claim.”

The soldier can’t help but smile. “What did I tell you?”

Sherlock looks away, “How?”

John smirks, “That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

Sherlock looks back at the soldier relaxing by his feet, “Tease.”

***

The stairs creak. Mrs Hudson peeks her head in the door. “I heard a loud thud come from upstairs, Sherlock! Are you all right?”

"It’s my fault, Mrs Hudson," John replies calmly, "He’ll be fine in an hour or so."

The landlady pauses, “…how?”

John grins again, “That’s for me to know and him to find out.” Mrs Hudson nods, giggles, then turns and heads back down the stairs.

"Hey, Sherlock, you want anything?" John says, trying and failing to keep the smile out of his speech.

"Besides a smoke and a cup of tea, no."

"Oh, come off it. How about this instead?" John asks, scooting closer to Sherlock.

"Excuse me?" Sherlock replies, startled.

John does not respond; he sinks to his knees by the side of the couch, staring intently into the detective’s eyes.

"I said ‘how. about. this.’" John answers, taking Sherlock’s face in his hands.

Sherlock hesitates, then understands, leaning in to kiss his friend.

The stairs creak again as Mrs Hudson reappears carrying a tray of tea.


End file.
